


Differences. Oneshot collection

by ChokolateKitty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Distrust, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolateKitty/pseuds/ChokolateKitty
Summary: Just some of my short stories together





	1. Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Story about Daniel and how he fears his smile  
> Song : Shoe-Egg

_Furry little squirrel I need you_  
I don't think that I want to be you  
I hate everybody get out of my kitchen  
Lay down in the forest live with my affliction 

Daniel watches with interest as David tells the children facts about the forest. He started working here quite recently, but he has already managed to somewhat settle down. Mainly because of David. This cheerful red-haired guy with bluish green eyes always protects Daniel from the attacks of children. David is still talking, but about something else. He quite often wanders off. Children only look with displeasure at the counselor, praying for him to shut up. Daniel is in love with David. He does not know when it started and what to do. He just in love.

_And I cannot breathe_  
When you're there I can't see  
When you're smiling to me  
And I try to smile back 

David suddenly turns and waves to Daniel to come closer. This face - glowing with happiness, these hair slightly tousled by the wind, bright pink cheeks covered with freckles and deep eyes in which impatience sparkles. Daniel can hardly breath. He looks away shyly. No. He is not worthy of this miracle. He is too terrible for such a nice guy like David. David continues to explain something to children. Daniel can't hear that. He just looks at his colleague with love. And when he turns again with his big friendly smile, Daniel can only nod and smile back, lifting his corners of his lips ever so slightly.

_Climbing sun shining keeping my head warm_  
Trying timing boy you have been warned  
I hate other people get out of my bedroom  
This was unforeseeable aching to be near you 

Daniel never felt like a part of the camp. Children often eyed him carefully. Especially Max. Daniel even caught him once, rummaging through his personal belongings. After that, David of course strongly scolded him, but the sediment remained. David tried to reduce the tension between the two, but it didn't work out very well. Daniel always enjoyed his attempts to make children befriend a cultist. At such moments they were almost alone. And Daniel greedily accepted any sign of attention. Whether it is an awkward touch, a quick glance, the pronunciation of his name or a smile. So clean and bright. The crown of beauty of the friendly counselor.

_I cannot breathe_  
When you're there I can't see  
When you're smiling to me  
And I try to smile back  
But my lips hurt when I do 

_My lips hurt when I do  
My lips hurt when I smile  
My lips hurt when I smile_

David is hugging Daniel. Daniel is lost. He was too focused on David. He, in turn, chuckles and looks at Daniel  
\- Well, smile!  
Daniel slightly lifts the corners of his lips. But, having caught David's awaiting look, counselor slowly begins to laugh. It's so nice. It's so nice to be hugged by David. To feel how he snuggles closer. To see his hair twitch. Daniel is happy. And he lets himself a smile in full force. But only for a second. He can't smile. He can't. Suddenly his lips drop. He feels like they are being compressed with unthinkable force. He can't smile. He can't give a smile to others. And though now it's sincere, but it is so similar to the other one. The unnatural one. Daniel in fear covers his mouth. He pushes David away from himself. The counselor can't stay on his feet and falls to the ground.  
-Daniel?  
Daniel looks at him for a couple of seconds and takes off. He hides in his tent.

_My lips hurt when I smile_  
My lips hurt when I smile  
My lips hurt when I smile  
My lips hurt when I 

Can't. Can't smile. The horrors of sectarian life again show themself. All those murders. He made them with a smile. With that very smile. He does not dare show this cold murderousness to someone like David. Daniel feels his lips against his will again begin to show this calculating cold smile. Never again. No smiles. This is not a symbol of joy for him. It is a symbol of hopelessness, of death.

__

I cannot breathe  
When you're there I can't see  
When you're smiling to me  
When you're smiling to me

-Daniel!  
David breaks into the tent. Daniel is kneeling on the floor and holding his head. David runs up to a colleague.  
-Daniel! Daniel, can you hear me? - David pulls Daniel's hands off his head and embraces him in his arms. Daniel with shaking hands presses him closer, squeezes a T-shirt on his back. He buries himself in David's chest, while he soothingly strokes his hair. - It's okay. I'm here for you.

_To meeeeee  
To meeeeee_


	2. Not today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is so calm and trusting of Daniel. And so defenseless.

The man's chest slowly rose and fell. Some one else's fingers poked the rusty hair of sleeping David. Daniel looked at the him, smiling in his sleep with tenderness. The blond lightly touches the scattering of freckles and David frowns and giggles lightly. He hides his face, getting close to Daniel's chest. The sectarian continues to bury the fingers of one hand in his hair, while the other pats David on the back. David's breath is calm. He trusts Daniel. Despite the fact that he tried to kill him and children. Now he is in bed with him. Hugging him, tightly. Now he is completely defenseless. From his body comes the gentle sun heat. So sweet and soothing. Daniel often calls him sunshine. David his bright gentle sun. That, whose heat rays warm the face during the hot summer days. David's emerald eyes, which were now firmly closed, always sparkled with sparks of excitement. Nothing could compare with their insane beauty. The way they changed with each emotion made Daniel happy. He would like to see how his pupils expand from fear. Daniel spots a case out of the corner of his eye. Inside is his faithful ritual dagger. Just one clear hit and tranquillity will be broken. David will leave quietly, without a scream. He will not even know what killed him. Daniel turns his head. Dagger is calling. Xemug needs sacrifices. Daniel feels his hands grow cold. As the fog appears in the head, and the mouth is filled with the taste of blood. Voices begin to repeat the same phrase. Uneven chorus of broken voices.  
 _Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!_  
Everything can end so easily. Daniel looks at David. He holds him closer to himself and kisses his forehead. Daniel begins to whisper. He keeps David close, does not let go. His fingers tremble slightly from sudden obsession.

“I was about to kill you all, but you stopped me. And now you have captivated me with your feelings. But I have not changed. I can still strike at any time. I can kill you, David."

The sun's rays make their way through the window. A new morning is coming. New sunny day. Perhaps one of these days, the dagger will still drink blood of innocents. But not today. Not today.


	3. Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time David sees that Daniel is in contact with the children, something dark and terrible boils inside him.  
> Hate boils inside him

David closely studies how Daniel tells something to children.

-David? Are you listening to me? - Gwen touches him lightly on the shoulder, distracting him from surveillance. He jerks and smiles guiltily.

-Sorry, Gwen. Daydreams. - He looks away and rubs his neck awkwardly. The girl frowns, but again begins to repeat what she just said. David takes a quick look at Daniel. He had already finished the story and looked at the children playing with a smile. David frowns.

He did not like when Daniel smiled.

***

David hears Spacekid’s laughter echoing in his helmet. The counselor peeks slightly from behind the wall of the counselor's house. Daniel throws up and catches the boy. Both are laughing. Then Spacekid gives him a big hug. He was the first to accept Daniel, to believe him. Spacekid was always too naive, too trusting. David saw how with each day they became closer and closer.

He didn’t like that Daniel was loved.

***

-Will be done, Daniel! - Children ran away, completing the next assignment from Daniel. The blond grinned and began to watch them. Daniel found an individual approach to each child and now they all stopped fearing him. Even the notes of distrust fell silent. David could not believe it. Daniel won their trust. Now the children obeyed the blond. Even Max. David quickly finds the black head of hair doing what he was told. The counselor sighs and leaves, not having time to catch Daniel's surprised look.

He didn’t like that Daniel was better at his job.

***

-I knew something announcement was a good idea!

David can only open his mouth in bewilderment.

-You know that he is a cultist, right? - David watches as Gwen's cheerful expression changes to a tired one.

-Former! Yes, he tried to kill everyone, but look at him now. He is a great counselor! - Gwen is pleased to attach the new photo to the board. David peers at him.

-You were not there. You do not realize the severity of the situation.- Daniel is standing in the photo and holding Spacekid in his arms. Both are smiling. David recalls that Daniel always smiled when he arrived.

-He has changed! And this is the most important. - She pokes a finger at the photo and leaves. Even Gwen fell for Daniel's spell. Everyone in the camp trusts Daniel. Everyone in the camp loves Daniel. But not David.

He didn’t like that Daniel was trusted.

***

David did not always dislike Daniel. When he arrived, the counselor thought he was a great guy. But then he understood everything. Daniel was taken to the hospital. And then he returned and asked to work again. And they accepted him. Big mistake. That night, David dreamed that Daniel killed all the children in the camp. He saw a joyful Daniel shouting, "They ascended!" into the sky. When David woke up, he checked all the children's tents. But this did not reassure him.

Why doesn't he trust him? Why doesn’t he love him? David knew the answer. He simply did not want to see lifeless children's bodies. He did not want to hear their cries of horror, suddenly stopped by the blow of a fluid knife.

David could not trust him.

He did not like that Daniel was in his camp.

***

-I love you. - Daniel looks away. His cheeks were red with blush. Daniel was clearly terribly embarrassed. He rubs his hands in excitement, impatiently awaiting an answer. David gathers his thoughts and smiles softly at him.

-And I hate you.

Daniel stands in a shock for a few seconds. Finally, he looks David in the face with incomprehension.

-Why? - David notices that his eyes sparkle. A little more and the blond will cry. And David doesn’t care. He does not care about his tears, at his feelings. All he could see in Daniel was a killer. David hesitates with an answer. He looks away and frowns in tension.

-I dont know. I just hate it. - He looks into Daniel’s eyes. David could have said why, but he did not want to listen to empty excuses. It will not cause him to draw any compassion. All that he feels for Daniel is a big black lump of hatred, which has sat above his heart and has taken root in his brain, not allowing him to think straight.

David did not like that he hated Daniel. But he could not do anything about it.


End file.
